seribu satu para latar
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Sembilan — Biarkan cakrawala, berikut para lintang bergita.
1. KABUT - satu

**— satu —**

Natalia dan Alfred saling berseberangan, terpisah oleh para udara tembus segala pandang. Namun tanpa tatap. Sayangnya tiada ucap.

Bersibukkan dengan perabot masing-masing. Tanpa menyenggangkan diri. Membungkam banyak kata.

Kedengarannya Natalia menghela napas, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, separuh lelah. Meluruskan dua tangan ke depan, Natalia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan detikan istirahat yang minim. Sekarang sudah selesai.

Alfred membalik badan, tersenyum tipis seraya melepas kacamata. "Kamu lelah?"

Demi mendengar suara Alfred, Natalia mendongak. Ada lelah di wajahnya. "Ya... Sedikit," jawaban Natalia yang singkat, dia masih merenggangkan otot, merelaksasi dari lelah.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kamu bangun lebih awal dariku, pun tanpa istirahat sedari tadi."

Alfred membuka botol air mineral, meneguknya hingga tersisa separuh dari isi penuh, mendengarkan pertanyaan Natalia. "Hanya lelah. Masih siap untuk 'perjalanan' besok."

Natalia tanpa senyum mendengar jawaban Alfred.

Alfred seolah tidak peduli akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kaubisa sakit, jika terus-menerus begitu," Natalia mengetus, dia membuang pandang dari orang lain yang seruangan dengannya. "Tidak akan ada yang akan merawatmu secara total jika kau betul sakit, Al. Aku akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Kata-kata Natalia barusan itulah yang membuat Alfred meringis nyaris lebar sebagai respons.

 _'Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan dan memusingkan tentang itu, Nattie...'_

Beginilah alur pikiran Alfred. Toh, kalau sakit tinggal berobat, dan kalau tewas tinggal diritualkan, lalu diletakkan di dalam sebuah lubang 'rumah masa depan', sementara kemudian ditimbun dengan bercangkul-cangkul tanah kuburan, bukan?

Intinya, mereka dua insan yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 **Rated:** _T (R-13)._

 **Genre:** _General, Slice of life._

 **Language:** _INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia)._

 **Notes:** _AU, OC, OOC, edisi menantang diri sendiri, etc..._

 **Fanficcer:** _**INDONESIAN KARA.**_


	2. dua

**— dua —**

Alfred terburu-buru menuruni tangga penghubung antara lantai dua dan lantai satu ketika Natalia mengadukcampurkan gula pasir (putih) ke dalam kopi (hitam) agar manis.

Tanpa menyapa, hanya sibuk dengan rambut pirangnya sendiri yang masih basah dengan mengusap-usap cepat dengan selembar handuk, langsung turun ke lantai satu, Alfred pergi entahlah akan kemana.

Natalia menghela nafas, membanting pelan sendok teh pengaduk kopi ke meja di ruang makan pada lantai kedua, sendok teh mencipta denting-denting nyaring tiada atur.

Natalia hanya gontai ketika menjalanlangkahkan kaki menuju sofa rendah yang tidak terlalu sempit di depan televisi sekian puluh (sekian) inci.

Segera menyalakan televisi, sembari Natalia memilih demi menunggui Alfred kembali, dia memijat-mijat kepala.

Tidurnya yang sudah tidak lelap harus terjaga dengan cepat pagi ini karena adanya 'gangguan'. Kepalanya jadi terasa agak pusing ketika menoleh.

 _Tunggu, akan ke manakah Alfred?_

Natalia hanya separuh memikirkan tentang pemuda dua puluh satu tahunan itu. Toh, nanti pasti juga muncul. Tidak mungkin Alfred pergi lama-lama tanpa berkata apa pun pada Natalia sebelumnya.

Derap demi derap langkah kaki terburu-buru pada anak-anak tangga berbahan kayu pelan-pelan Natalia dengar semakin pasti.

"Eh?"

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap! DRAP!**_

"Nat? Nattie? Apa kau ada di sini?"

 _Ah._

"Hm," Natalia menggumam, satu suara, tanpa jelas kata. Masih dengan menekan-nekan pada beberapa titik pada area kepala, mengira-ngira letak titik-titik refleksi di sana.

 _Gyuutt!_

"Efh..." Natalia meringis sebentar, namun sesaat lagi lega karena rasa sakit pada titik-titik 'pusing'nya terasa lebih baik.

Berjarakkan lebih kurang sepuluh langkah dari Natalia, Alfred mengaduk ulang salah satu cangkir berisi kopi, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

' _Terlalu manis..._ _Terlalu banyak gula yang teraduk di dalam kopi, jika begini lama-lama aku bisa menjadi penderita diabetes- eh, tunggu dulu!_

Salah satu alis terangkat.

Alfred menatap; pada dua objek secara cepat bergantian. Kopi hitam terlampau banyak gula, dan Natalia yang masih tetap memijit-mijiti kepala di ruang santai depan televisi.

 _Aku ingat ini... Sesuatu... Mengapa tidak kubagi dengannya saja sejak dulu, ya?_

"Hei, Nat," panggilnya, pelan, dengan selurusan pandang teralamatkan pada Natalia.

 _Ehe..._

"Apa?" Itu pun Natalia menjawab tanpa menolehi Alfred. Jawabannya juga ketus.

Mau tidak mau, Alfred harus berjalan, mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"Hei, pernah mendengar _**Filosofi Kopi dan Gula**_ , Nat? Sudah lama aku ingin menceritakan filosofi ini kepadamu."

"Filosofi- apa?"

 _ **Filosofi Kopi dan Gula.**_

 _'Apa? Apakah?'_

" _ **Filosofi Kopi dan Gula**_ , Nattie," Alfred meralat, seraya menjawab—masih saja Alfred berada di dapur lantai dua.

Natalia mengedipkan mata, otak memikirkan rantai makna. "Ceritakan padaku," pintanya, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila di atas sofa.

Baiklah, mendengarkan Alfred bercerita akan sesuatu sepertinya akan menarik.

"Jadi begini, filosofi ini, yang tadi kusebutkan bernama _**Filosofi Kopi dan Gul** **a**_ , mengumpamaceritakan tentang hubungan antara dua atau lebih unsur berbeda, tentu saja seperti kopi hitam dan gula seperti namanya, hubungan yang menggunakan simbiosis komensalisme, namun juga semi parasitisme. Dua unsur ini memiliki sisi nasib yang berbeda. Kopi dan Gula. Salah satu diuntungkan dan biasa saja, namun kadang kata dirugikan.

"Kopi; dia diuntungkan dengan adanya para batu kecil separuh bening nampak warna putih, namun berasa manis, yang dinamakan gula; sang kopi tadi menjadi termanisi karena adanya sang gula yang berbutir-butir kristal. Manis, enak dan terasa nikmat untuk diminum dan mengaliri kerongkongan, lebih-lebih dalam keadaan hangat, Nat."

Cangkir setengah penuh berisikan kopi hitam —yang ternyatanya, dibawa oleh Alfred menuju ke ruang santai juga— Alfred sejajarkan dengan mulut, menegukhabiskan sisa isinya.

"Masih mau berlanjut untuk mendengarkan, Nattie? Atau dilanjutkan kapan-kapan?"

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

* * *

 _ **finished chapter II.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. tiga

**— tiga —**

 _{Maknanya, yang tidak sempat terkatakan itu, sayangnya, masih saja terngiang dalam kabutan sepi renung Nattie.}_

* * *

 _ **Duk!**_

"Ugh..."

Natalia mengusap dahi, ini sudah yang kedua belas kali, untuk malam ini. Karena dia dan Alfred diharuspaksakan untuk menunggu hingga pagi, di sini.

Di bandara. Benar-benar bermalam dengan segala dera ketidaknyamanan bersama ratusan penumpang lainnya, terhampar luas di depan tujuh jajaran meja loket pembayaran tiket.

Namun Natalia dan Alfred, mereka hanya disisakan satu kursi, lima langkah ke arah kiri dari pintu luar. Mereka ini hanya tidur di luar ruangan yang menyediakan minim kehangatan.

Mereka membiarkan kedinginan udara malam menggigiti kulit, Natalia dan Alfred, bahkan Natalia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluh atau mengumpat atas sial seperti biasa. Tiada tenaga untuk melakukan.

Natalia melirik arloji, menyatakan pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit pagi- dini hari, maksudnya. Masih terlalu pagi. Masih ada waktu empat jam sebelum bandara benar-benar buka, dan enam jam lagi sebelum penerbangannya ke suatu tempat.

Natalia menghela napas. Hendak memanggil separuh gejolaknya jika saja dia tidak menolehi kesana kemari demi mencari.

 _'Kemana Alfred?'_

Kanan. Kiri. Depan.

Nihil semua, tidak ada. "Al? Kamu di sini?"

Bahkan daun pintu milik jajar-jajar lima toilet umum milik bandara; berjarak lima belas meter dari bangku kayu putih panjang, pengganti ranjang empuk bagi Natalia, yang baunya sarat akan bau kencing itu pun menganga lebar, lampu kuning menunjuklihatkan kondisinya.

Artinya, Alfred juga tidak ada di sana.

"Al, dimana kamu?"

Dia mengusap wajah, mengumpultemukan kesadarannya yang masih terapung di antara para udara. Mengembalikan para rona.

"Alfred..."

"Aku di sini," suaranya datang menyahut, tolehan Natalia membuat mereka saling bertemu pandang. "Dari warung, membeli kopi."

Natalia memindah arah pandang, mengabaikan Alfred yang penampilannya kusut.

"Aku kira kau hilang, atau malah pulang dan meninggalkanku di sini."

Alfred terkekeh pelan, dia mendekati Natalia demi membawa dua gelas kaca pendek berisi kopi, yang uapnya masih mengepul samar. "Mau? Kubawakan dua ini," tawarnya.

Natalia mengangguk, merampas satu. Meminumnya, menerjang panas yang membakar kerongkongan. Alfred yang lidahnya terbakar suhu ia abaikan, lagi.

 _Filosofi Kopi dan Gula..._

 _Dimana sebuah kebaikan yang ditutup-tutupi agar tidak kelihatan, namunlah kesalahan 'sang baik' yang dibesar-besarkan seolah agung..._

 _'Masih apa maknanya?'_

Natalia belum mengerti. Bisa dia bertanya pada Alfred sekarang?

"Alfred, kamu belum memberitahuku tentang makna dari itu. Kata-katamu tadi- maksudku kemarin pagi, ketika persiapan akhir."

Natalia membuka ucap, mengalamattemukan pandang dengan Alfred, terhenyak. "Memberi... Tahu?"

"Ya," cangkir Natalia letakkan di atas lantai. "Sebuah filosofi, itu belum kamu jelaskan. Terpotong kemarin," kata Natalia, yang mengusap anak rambut, menggeser ke samping.

Alfred terkekeh, yang kedua kali. "Masih mau mendengarnya, ya? Aku kira kau sudah bosan dengan segala kata dalam kalimat atas kecerewetanku," karena Alfred sekarang tertawa pelan penuh getir diri.

"Aku kira kamu mual dan muak karenaku."

* * *

 ** _finished chapter II._**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 _ **R-14. Romance, Slice of Life. Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia). AU, OC, OOC, etc.**_

* * *

 _ **•INDONESIAN KARA•**_

 _ **...**_


	4. empat

_(Alfred, sepertinya dia tidak pernah mengeluh berat karenaku.)_

 **— empat —**

* * *

Kantung kertas tebal berlapis plastik transparan yang ada di depannya dia raih, melebarkannya, kemudian mendekatkannya pada mulut.

Tubuhnya berguncang melepas mual, mengeluarkan segala jenis makanan yang tempo jam memasuki perutnya. Keluar semua. Natalia tidak bisa menghentikannya, dan aroma tidak sedap -seperti sesuatu yang busuk- menusuk hidung.

Natalia hanya bersandar lemah di kursi pesawat dekat jendela ketika Alfred kembali dari dapur pesawat seraya membawa segelas teh yang masih hangat. "Sudah?"

Hanya tatapan Natalia, yang mengarah pandang pada kantung muntah, pada genggaman tangan kirinya, kemudian melirik kembali pada Alfred.

Alfred mengerti. "Minumlah dulu, aku akan ambilkan makanan dan membuang itu," telunjuknya menunjuk kantung muntah Natalia. "... dan akan kembali secepatnya. Ini."

Dua benda, dua orang, bertukar genggam. Pemuda berkacamata itu menggegaskan langkah ke bagian dapur pesawat, demi melakukan apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Natalia menghirup aroma teh, dari kepulannya, yang masih membumbung ke atas, dengan tampakan nan singkat dan transparan.

Meminum tehnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, demi mengurangi mual, mengenaki badan yang lemah.

"H-hm...?"

Pesawat yang tiketnya dipesan oleh Natalia dan Alfred tempo pekan telah dilandaskan dua jam tiga puluh sekian menit yang lalu, pukul delapan lebih dua belas menit pagi, dari Jakarta Kota menuju ke 'sebuah tempat'.

Sekarang, mereka harus menunggu satu setengah jam lagi...

Beberapa penumpang menatap pada Natalia. Dengan tatapan jijik karena dia-Natalia muntah ketika penerbangan. Dengan tatapan berasa iba, sebab melihat Natalia yang terduduk lemas di dekat jendela. Ada yang tidak peduli, mengabaikan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Nat- Nattie? Sudah lebih enakan?"

Entah kapan, Alfred sudah berdiri di dekatnya, membawa senampan demi tatakan bagi sepiring makanan, didampingi oleh seorang pramugari manis berseragam biru tua. "Anda ingin muntah lagi, nona? Atau mungkin memerlukan hal lain?"

Natalia menangguk lemah, mengangkat rendah gelas yang tadi dia pakai untuk minum, "... _tea, please_."

Pramugari mengangguk, meraih gelas bekas milik Natalia. "Saya permisi sebentar," ucap sang pramugari, berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini, makanlah dahulu, aku tidak mau kamu sekarat di tengah perjalanan padat." Hanya anggukan lemah yang menjadi jawaban. "Terima kasih, Al."

Alfred tersenyum, berpamer sedikit dengan jajaran gigi-gigi putihnya. Beruntung, tidak ada bekas makanan yang tersangkut di sana.

Suapan pertama, sebelumnya, membuat Natalia berhenti melakukannya. Berfikir tiba-tiba. Dia mulai memandang Alfred, lamat-lamat, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah milik pemuda di sampingnya...

... seseorang yang menjadi pendamping hidup, walau Natalia selalu menolak keras pada awalnya. Melontartajamkan kata-kata kasar, yang dia harap Alfred akan marah, kemudian meninggalkannya untuk sepanjang usianya.

Natalia tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Alfred. Jika Natalia di ranjang kamar, maka Alfred harus di sofa atau di lantai. Tidak peduli alas macam apa yang akan digunakan Alfred untuk menyamankan diri sepanjang tidur.

Tidak, Natalia kebanyakan abai atas segala yang dilakukan Alfred. Dia benci, pemuda itu, semua yang ada pada Alfred, sejak dahulu.

Benci, Natalia benar-benar membenci pemuda berambut 'antena' itu, lebih-lebih dua tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih menjadi pengantin muda yang masih malu-malu tanpa mengenal lebih jauh antarinsan.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, masih ada warna-warna benci yang Natalia sematkan di dalam hati untuk Alfred, masih menantikan Alfred agar mau minggat jauh-jauh dari kehidupan seorang Natalia Arlovskaya...

Namun, Natalia salah.

Alfred Freedom Jones, justru dia jadi tergila-gila pada Natalia, dan merayu-rayu gadis itu untuk menyukainya. Setajam apapun kata-katanya...

... juga, sedingin dan sekasar apapun perlakuan Natalia kepada pemuda yang terlalu ceria itu.

Namun sekarang, mengapa Natalia sangat ingin memeluk pemuda, yang sedang konyolnya memainkan makanannya sendiri dengan sendok dan garpu, lalu memakannya lahap, dengan wajah yang lucu?

Lihatlah sekarang, Alfred menutup mata seraya mulutnya terus menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di pesawat?

 _Lucu._

Satu tangan Natalia teracung, mencubit pipi Alfred tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda yang berusia dua puluh tahun itu berhenti mengunyah, menelan paksa makanannya, dengan muka kaget yang bersemu merah.

"Hei- Eh?"

Namun, yang Alfred temui adalah Natalia yang terkikik, cantik.

"Eh, Nattie? Ada apa?" Kedua alis Alfred terangkat, melukiskan air wajah yang ingin tahu. Natalia mencubit lagi pipi Alfred, gemas.

"Kau ini lucu sekali! Hihihi!"

"Eh-iya- Nattie- berhenti mencubitiku, kita bisa dilempar dari pesawat!"

* * *

 ** _finished chapter III._**

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 **R-14. Romance, Slice of Life. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. LINIMASA - lima

_(Alfred mendapatkan balasan, ini -sekelumit- kenangan Natalia. Yang benar saja.)_

 **— lima —**

* * *

•••

Kesan pertama Natalia menapakkan kedua kakinya ke atas tanah seturunnya dari pesawat adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang telah berubah, sesuatu yang fana dan kemudian pergi.

"Rindu tempat ini lagi, ya, Natalia?"

Natalia menoleh, bersitatap dengan Alfred yang kalem, pria itu melepas kacamata, menarik satu koper besar. "Berapa tahun yang lalu, kamu terakhir ke sini?"

Natalia tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum, sesaat menyadari ada sekepingan putih salju yang mendarat di ujung hidungnya. Membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Kurasa, sejak aku masih labil, yeah, usia belasan, kau tahu..." Dia separuh peduli.

Alfred mendekat, jaketnya sudah dilepas. Kacamata yang biasa bertengger di batang hidungnya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Dimasukkan ke saku atau tas, barangkali. Mungkin juga dilempar ke tempat sampah, atau tertinggal di bangku pesawat- Alfred agak pelupa, masalahnya.

"Pantas sifatmu masih agak labil dalam emosi," Alfred berbisik pelan, berharap (dan mengira) Natalia tidak mendengarnya.

Namun Alfred salah. Natalia sudah mendengarnya, dan sekarang mendelik, menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar dan menyileti Alfred saat itu juga.

"Sudah, pakai jaketmu itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu menjadi manusia beku di negeri ini."

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Moskow menyimpan cerita tersendiri bagi kehidupan pada masa kanak-kanak seorang Natalia Arlovskaya, sebelum ia pindah ke New York karena desakan perekonomian keluarganya yang nyaris di bawah 'batas' kemiskinan di Rusia.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke salah satu restoran ternama di Moskow, Natalia menceritakan tentang beberapa kenangan dan serpihan masa lalunya, sebagai balasan karena Alfred mau menjelaskan 'filosofi' yang sebelumnya tidak Natalia ketahui maknanya.

Namun Alfred, dia tidak pernah menyangka Natalia akan seterbuka ini kepadanya, meskipun hanya sekelumit dari pita kehidupan wanitanya.

Ini adalah tentang Natalia, dan keluarganya.

"Orang tuaku tidak setuju, kedua kakakku mengkhawatirkan aku, memarahiku setiap kali aku mengutarakan mimpiku untuk pergi ke Amerika, demi kuliah, untuk memperoleh pekerjaan yang menjanjikan..."

Alfred terdiam. "Apa mereka tahu?"

"Tidak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika mereka itu tidak setuju terhadap mimpiku untuk ke negara asalmu?"

Alfred terhenyak, dia terdiam (lagi).

Demi mengangkat perekonomian negara, Natalia merantau, pada suatu malam, tanpa izin, sasaran pertamanya adalah Manhattan. Hanya sepucuk surat yang menjadi izinnya, dia letakkan di atas sebuah meja kayu.

"Apakah tidak ada ketakutan dalam dirimu ketika melakukannya? Apa kamu tidak takut jika orang tuamu dan dua saudaramu akan membencimu?"

Natalia mengusap wajah, mengeluh agak dingin. "Sekelumit. Aku mengira aku tidak akan hidup lagi, namun, masih sampai sekarang, dan entah hingga kapan..."

Itu bukan jawaban.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Natalia sempat mengira dia akan mati kedinginan karena timpaan salju abadi Rusia. Namun ternyata, kaki-kaki kecilnya mampu menopangnya demi menuju ke bandara terdekat.

"... entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka sekarang. Barangkali sedang menungguiku, atau malah mengutuki aku karena kelancanganku- namun apapun yang akan mereka katakan, mereka adalah orang tuaku, dua insan yang telah menjadi pengajar pertamaku dalam segala aspek kehidupan. Aku tidak bisa membenci mereka.

"Baiklah, jika mereka membenciku. _It's fine_ , jika mereka mengusirku dari rumah dengan kasar. Tidak masalah bagiku; jika mereka memecatku dari kedudukan anak dan saudara mereka, melupakanku, membuang jauh-jauh kenangan dan memori akan diriku di dalam linimasa kehidupan mereka. _It's okay. It's fine_ , aku akan mencoba untuk menerima kenyataannya walau terlalu pahit untuk diketahui dan dimengerti!"

Alfred menarik Natalia, membiarkan wanita itu berada dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Natalia tidak membalas,

"Nat, cukup, aku tidak mau kau... bersedih. Itu masa lalu, Nattie. Itu masa lalu, yang tidak bisa diubah, selamanya, Nat. Tetapi jangan jadikan masa lalumu itu sebagai batu sandungan bagimu mulai sekarang..."

Natalia menyeka butiran bening air mata, sebelum membeku oleh dinginnya suhu, melirihkan sepatah kata. _'Спасибо, Alfred...'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **finished chapter V.**_

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA.**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers; belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.** _R-14. Romance, Drama. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU, OC, OOC, etc._

 _._


	6. enam

_"Toilet, Alfred, TOILET! Segera cari toilet!"_

 **— enam —**

* * *

Natalia berjalan di depan, Alfred membuntuti. Mereka sudah Timbunan selimut putih yang dingin menghalangi langkah demi langkah mereka yang tidak beraturan. Natalia berhenti sebentar, terduduk. Sedang punggung kakinya merasa terlalu dingin.

"Lelah, Nat? Aku bisa menggendongmu jika..."

"Tidak perlu," Natalia menolak segera, memalingkan wajah. "Mari kita berjalan lagi, menempuh kembali perjalanan dari sini." Ia berdiri lagi, menegakkan badan, menatap jalanan yang terselimuti salju.

"Hm, ya sudah."

"Kau masih kuat untuk berjalan, Alfred?" Pria di belakangnya mengangguk. "Ayo kita lanjutkan. Seberapa jauh lagi dari sini?"

"Lebih kurang enam kilometer," pandangan Natalia mengikuti semua kelokan tampak dari jalanan sepi yang mereka lewati. "Keberatan?"

 _Wait- WHA-?!_

 _ENAM KILOMETER!?_ _LAGI!?_

"Eh..." Alfred salah tingkah, menggaruk bagian belakang kepala seraya menunduk, menatap dua batang kakinya yang dia bayangkan akan menjadi tulang, tulang yang kering seolah tanpa adanya daging.

Natalia separuh peduli, namun tetap menyahut, berusaha mengetahui isi pikiran Alfred.

"Kau keberatan, Al? Tidak apa, barangkali akan ada angkutan umum, atau malah pengguna jalan yang menumpaki kendaraan bermotor yang menawarkan tumpangan kepada kita. Dengan catatan kita akan menunggu lebih..."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Ayo."

 _Pada malam itu, Alfred dan Natalia; aku dan dia, menerobosi hujan salju yang semakin berat, seiring hari yang mulai menitah malam..._

 _Itu aku; dan dirinya, dua insan yang berjalan pada arah yang tiada pasti tebakannya, demi mencari jati diri, keduanya, aku dan dia, bersamaan..._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Alfred mengeratkan jaket, untuk menghangatkan diri demi suhu yang semakin mendingin ketika malam melarut.

Sementara Natalia, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, tangan berkulit putih namun tersihir oleh dinginnya suhu, dengan bodohnya Natalia tidak membawa sarung tangan sebelum berangkat.

Mereka berdua sengaja berhenti, demi mengistirahatkan kaki, dan merelaksasikan diri setelah berjalan.

Alfred mendekati Natalia, ikut duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang masih kokoh.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa berhenti dan duduk di sini adalah berawal dari seorang Alfred Freedom Jones yang mengeluh-ngeluh ingin buang air besar, lantaran terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan yang berbumbu pedas dan panas.

..

•••

..

 _Spontan saja Natalia menjitak kepalanya, penuh marah, namun tetap saja merasa geli sebab mendapati muka Alfred yang memerah menahan mulas perut._

 _"Cepat cari_ closet, _semak-semak yang berbelukaran, atau menumpang di rumah orang yang memiliki toilet! Yang penting tempat yang tertutup!"_

 _Alfred mengeluarkan gas dari tubuhnya, mengerang separuh nada lega, lalu berbalik badan. Hidungnya tidak sengaja menangkap 'gas alam' dari tubuhnya._

 _"Hiks- BAU SEKALIIIII!"_

 _Untuk yang kedua kali, Natalia menjitak tega kepala Alfred. "Cari toilet!_ _Atau kusuruh kamu menelannya setelah keluar dan membasahi celanamu!"_

 _"Jahat!"_

 _Jitakan yang ketiga kali menyakiti kepala Alfred, dari orang yang sama. "TOILEEEEETTT, ALFRED! TOILET! CARI TOILET!"_

 _Beruntung, Natalia masih bisa mengondisikan volume suaranya demi tidak menarik perhatian orang lain selain mereka, apalagi para masyarakat setempat._

 _"I-iya, iya!" Alfred tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan Natalia menuju ke suatu tempat, semak-semak yang berselimutkan salju. Natalia hanya berdoa semoga tidak ada ancaman yang mengintai Alfred selama pria itu di sana._

 _"Al- Alfred!"_

 _Dua jam setelahnya, Natalia menemukan Alfred terkapar seolah tanpa nyawa di atas salju, pukul setengah tujuh malam waktu setempat._

 _Beruntungnya, di dekat lokasi mereka berdua, ada sebuah rumah yang memiliki pelataran luas, dan (untungnya) tidak berpagar._

 _Dengan tega, Natalia menyeret Alfred, tangannya memegangi kedua kaki pria yang pingsan konyol itu._

 _"Alfreeeeddd!"_

 _"Sepertinya tidak berpenghuni," Alfred lebih dahulu berkomentar, mengusap dua jari pada bangku yang ada di depan rumah kayu klasik tersebut, tentu saja untuk siapapun yang ingin duduk._

 _Lantas, kedua jari Alfred yang beberapa menit lalu mengusapi bagian duduk dari bangku digesekkan dengan ibu jari dari tangan yang sama._

 _Alfred mengaduh tertahan._

 _"Berdebu?" Tiada jawaban._

 _"Ayo duduk, kita berhenti dulu di sini. Pantatku masih sakit karena tertusuk-tusuk oleh duri-durian semak sewaktu buang air besar di sana," gerutuan Alfred mampir ke telinga Natalia._

 _"Dingin pula. Rasa-rasanya, pantatku bisa membeku! Apa jadinya jika aku menjadi manusia yang hidup tanpa pantat!? Bagaimanakah nasibku nanti!?"_

...

"Lantas, mengapa kamu masih juga melanjutkan buang air besar? Bukankah kamu bisa pindah ke tempat lain, yang lebih aman dan tertutup?"

"Tidak bisa," kerucutan bibir Alfred terlihat. "Bisa-bisa aku mengeluarkannya sewaktu berjalan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!"

"Ya ditahan!" Natalia berseru pelan, menguniversal pandangan. "Dan omong-omong, mengapa kau bisa terpingsan di sana?"

"He? Soal itu-"

"Bagaimana jika kau diculik oleh komplotan tidak dikenal? _Gangsters_ ganas, atau semacamnya? Bagaimana jika kau disekap, lalu diambil organ-organ tubuhmu untuk dijual, atau barangkali kau dijadikan budak? Bagaimana jika-"

"Hei, terlalu banyak kata **bagaimana jika** dalam kalimatmu barusan," Alfred mendengus, tidak terlihat raut wajah kesal, sama sekali tidak ada.

"Aku bisa membela diri, lagipula aku pernah ikut latihan silat dengan Kartika dan Nesia, bukan? Nah, aku bisa melawan siapa pun mereka yang mau menjahatiku dengan itu..."

Natalia menaikkan alis. _'Kartika dan Nesia? Si... Ayu Kartika dan Lestari Nesia itu?'_

Belum sempat Natalia berkata, atau barangkali bertanya lebih jauh, Alfred menyambung kata-katanya yang barusan.

"... juga untuk melindungi seseorang, yang membuatku bersemangat lagi menjalani kehidupan sibuk dan beratku; seorang **Natalia Arlovskaya.** "

* * *

 ** _finished chapter VI._**

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 _T or R-14. Romance, Drama. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU, OC, OOC, etc..._


	7. tujuh

_(Nihil semua. Natalia pada ambang kebimbangan.)_

 **— tujuh —**

* * *

 **...**

 _Hari itu, pada malam yang bersalju, aku dan dia; kami berdua, kembali menerjangi kedinginan bungkusan suhu salju yang dingin. Malam itu semakin larut, dan kami berdua ini masih belum sampai pada tujuanku._

 _Dia semakin terlihat lelah, aku pula._ _Namun, kejadian yang ada padanya, mampu meluruhkan segala kelelahanku._

 _Aku berterima kasih padanya... dia telah memberikan aneka warna demi kehidupanku._

"N- Na- Nattie..."

"Apa? Mau buang air besar lagi?"

Natalia membalik badan, menatap Alfred yang lagi-lagi berpose seperti orang yang menahan sakit perut. Ditambah wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"LAGI!?"

Takut-takut, Alfred mengangguk. "A- aku cari tempat dulu- _*bruuutt*_ Tu-tunggu di sini...! _*bruuuttt-tut-tuut-tuuut!*_ Agh! In- intinya, tunggu di sini!"

"Tunggu, ap-"

"Jangan banyak prot- _*bruuuuttt*_ -tes! Diam di sutu- eh, di situ- _*bruuuuuuuuutttt*_ Augh!"

Natalia melepaskan pegangannya pada koper, padahal mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat dengan tujuan. 'Tinggal' tiga kilometer lagi. "Hei, cepat!"

"Tu- tunggu!"

"Kau yakin, ini rumahnya, Nat? Aku agak... _ragu_ ," keraguan Alfred juga menjadi keraguan hati bagi Natalia. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengetuk pintu rumah ini, dan minta untuk dibukakan?

"Aku yakin, Alfred, aku akan menanggung resikonya," tegas Natalia, di sela-sela nafas, suhu berjelaga putih, di sini terlalu dingin.

Natalia; dia memajukan diri selangkah ke depan. Keempat jemari mengusap pintu kayu jati yang kokoh, tinggi menutuplindungi bagian dalam rumah.

Sejenak, ada keraguan besar menghujami benak Natalia. "Alfred," Natalia berbalik arah, menatap pria di hadapannya, mewajahkan rasa cemas. "... bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau menerimaku?"

Senyuman Alfred menghangat, demi mengantar rasa tenang kepada Natalia. "Kita coba, aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Jangan takut, Nattie."

Natalia menghela nafas pasrah, kembali membalik badan menghadap pintu.

 _Satu... Dua... Tiga...,_

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Ayah?"

Nihil.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Ibu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Kakak? Halo, ada orang di di dalam?"

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Malam itu, berlangsung hampir satu jam lamanya, tidak ada yang sudi membukakan pintu.

Alfred bersidekap, menyandarkan bahu ke dinding rumah. Suhu dingin menggerayangi.

Keberanian dan kuat hati Natalia di ambang lemah...

 ** _..._**

 ** _finished chapter VII._**

* * *

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA_**

* * *

 ** _Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan. T or R-14. Romance, Drama. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU, OC, OOC, etc..._**

 ** _._**


	8. LINIMASA II - delapan

_(Malam ini, Natalia harus tahu; pada jam makan malam, pada kejamnya angkasa berbadai salju: satu malam menanarnanahkan.)_

 **— delapan —**

...

* * *

 _para saljunya meredam petang,_

 _ketidakyakinanku perlahan datang._

* * *

...

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Hm?"

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Kakak, ayah, ibu, aku pulang."

Ketukannya menegas, separuh geram, bercampur khawatir. Separuh jengkel, berpadukan takut.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"A- Ayah? Ibu? Ka- Kakak? Aku- Aku pulang..."

Masih saja nihil, malam semakin larut, salju semakin deras menyelimuti.

Natalia meragu. Itu juga semakin besar.

Alfred mengernyitkan dahi, mencemaskan Natalia yang kembali ragu untuk sekadar mengetuki pintu rumah. "Apa Natalia salah alamat?" Dia bergumam kecil, bersedekap seraya menyandarkan punggung ke dinding.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Dia berbalik, berlari di tengah badai salju. Berlawanan arah.

Alfred terkaget bukan main. "Hei! Nat- Nattie! Kau mau kemana?" Natalia menghentikan laju jalannya, jarak antara pintu rumah dan dia kembali menjadi lima puluhan meter.

"Aku- aku tidak mau kembali!"

"Tapi- Natalia! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Aku takut, Alfred, aku-"

"Hei," koper-koper Alfred lupakan sejenak, biarlah terempas ke salju.

"Nat, kita sudah perjalanan jauh dari New York ke sini. Kita sudah merencanakan semuanya, demi berbagai kemungkinan, Nattie. Termasuk kau diterima kembali atau tidak oleh mereka, kita sudah punya rencana lain.

Kita sudah jauh, kau juga. Jauh dari masa lalu itu, ayolah, mereka pasti akan mengerti."

"Nah, sekarang, ketuk pintunya. Pelan-pelan saja, ya," tuntunan Alfred memberikan nol penolakan kepada Natalia.

"Te- tetapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau 'bagaimana jika', Natalia," pintu kayu besar itu dipandang oleh Alfred. "Sekarang, atau sekian dekade lagi, pilih yang mana?"

 _Tentu saja sekarang! Mana mau aku bertemu dengan mereka belasan hingga puluhan tahun ke depan!_

Natalia menghela napas. Baiklah, dia harus melakukannya. Toh, ada Alfred yang akan menenangkan dirinya barangkali jika Natalia sedih karena ditolak.

"Ayo, ketuk, ketuk." Alfred mendesak. Natalia berbalik, menatap pria pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menolakku, Al?" Harap-harap cemas, jemarinya dibunyikan. Natalia ingin meratap takut.

"Hmmm..." Alfred menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, bersandar pada dinding rumah bagian luar.

"Menyingkir dari sini, dan cari penginapan. Lalu bujuk lagi besok, jika ditolak ulangi besoknya lagi, besok-besoknya lagi, kapan-kapan, dan sampai kapan pun hingga mereka mau menerimamu kembali."

 _Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya, Al. Tetapi- AKU 'KAN YANG MELAKUKAN!?_

Sekejap sebelum rentetan 'mahakarya seni' cabang caci-mencaci, sebagai 'hadiah' dari Natalia untuk Alfred atas kata-katanya. Alfred menyambung.

"... 'Kan sudah kukatakan aku akan ada di sini, bersamamu, seorang Natalia Arlovskaya yang tidak akan pernah aku tinggalkan, bukan?"

Alfred tersenyum penuh makna, Nattie kecilnya terlihat yakin kembali.

Baiklah, Natalia akan (mencoba) menerima, apapun resikonya, apa pun yang terjadi setelah pintu itu dibukakan, Natalia siap.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Ka- kakak? Ini Natalia, aku pulang." Pintu itu, Natalia ketuk lagi. Berharap-harap cemas. "Kak Katyusha? Kak Ivan? Aku pulang."

Natalia mengambil napas, lantas menahannya. Dia mulai ragu.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!-_**

"Sebentar," jawaban itu dari dalam rumah. Jantung Natalia berdegup semakin sering. 'Siapa?'

"A- Al..."

"Tunggu saja di situ," Alfred membenahi posisi, berdiri di belakang Natalia seraya kembali memegangi dua koper besar- di pegangannya, tentu saja.

"Siapa di luar?"

 ** _Krieeettt-_**

"Na- Na- Natalia?!" Itu Katyusha, yang menyambut mereka berdua di ambang pintu rumah kayu yang tinggi itu.

"Ivan! Kemari! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Tanpa menunggu sosok seorang Ivan, Katyusha lantas memeluk Natalia, erat sekali, seraya mengusap-usap rambut perak adiknya, adik bungsunya.

"Kemana saja kau selama delapan tahun ini, Natalia? Kami- Kami merindukanmu, _oh, моя маленькая сестра_... ." Yekaterina menangis dalam pelukan mereka. Natalia mampu mendengar isakannya.

"Katyusha _сестра_ , jangan menangis, aku sudah kembali." Natalia menahan sesegukannya, dia mengusap-usap punggung Yekaterina.

"Na- Natalia...!"

Kakaknya; Ivan Braginsky. Datang, masih dengan pakaian berburu- lengkap dengan jubah dan topi dari kulit rusa kutub, dan senjata api laras panjang di tangan, sesaat kemudian dijatuhkan.

"Kakak!" Ivan menerima hamburan Natalia pada peluknya, mendekap wanita itu erat. " _Oh, моя lil сестра..._ Aku rindu denganmu, _da._ Kau... tidak akan memintaku untuk mengawinimu lagi, 'kan?"

Di luar dugaan, ketika Ivan jelas ingin melepas peluknya dengan Natalia dan menghindar, adiknya itu justru terkikik seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _моя старший брат_ aku- aku ini sudah-"

 ** _Brrrrrrrrrr...!_**

"Eh?"

Ivan mengangkat kepala, melihat ke luar. Astaga, Ada Alfred yang duduk seraya memeluk koper. Menggigil kedinginan di luar, dengan jarak sekitar lima langkah dari Natalia.

"Astaga, masuklah kalian berdua, _da!_ Di luar masih badai salju!"

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _Namun sayangnya, ya..._

 _Malam hari ini,_

 _... dinginnya melampaui badai salju_

 _jauh melegami nyawa berbalut raga._

.

 _Dinginnya,_

 _... menusuki tubuhku_ _hingga belulang._

.

 _Gigilnya,_

 _... mematikan perasa demi rasaku._

.

 _Senyap dan sepinya,_

 _... membantaibunuhi aku seumur nyawa,_

 _... setelah laluan shehrazat maut_ _nya._

.

 _Aku selalu di sini, untukmu._

 _Tysiača i adna noč._..,

•

•

•

... **_Tysiača i adna noč_**

 ** _... TYSIAČA I ADNA NOČ!_**

...

...

...

...

...

"Aku ini sudah menikah dengan Alfred, kakak, pria yang bersamaku tadi. Nama lengkapnya-"

"JADI KAU INI SUDAH MENIKAH, HAH!? MENGAPA TIDAK CERITA ATAU MENGIRIMKAN KABAR!? JAHAT SEKALI KAU INI!"

"Ivan, моя младший брат! Sabar, sabaaar! Ingatlah kalau kita dan Natalia-"

"APA!? AKU TERLALU KEJAM, _MOYA_ _SESTRA_ YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA!?"

...

...

...

Sementara Ivan mempersiapkan kamar untuk Natalia dan Alfred, Yekaterina, kakak tertua; menemani kedua insan sebagaimana pasangan suami-istri kurang bulan madu itu mengisi perut mereka di ruang makan.

Sambil makan, Natalia menatap sekeliling, rumah ini sudah jauh lebih besar dari sejak dia pergi delapan tahun lalu.

Dulu hanya bertingkat dua, itu pun yang digunakan hanya lantai satu, lantai kedua hanya untuk menyimpan barang-barang usang.

Sekarang, ada tiga tingkat, dan semuanya dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya. "Kakak-kakakku, dan kedua orang tuaku, mereka berempat memang sangat mengagumkan," gumam Natalia, pelan, bahkan Alfred yang ada di sampingnya tidak mendengar.

...

Denting peralatan makanan sesekali terdengar.

"Natalia _сестра..._."

"Hm?" Dia merespons, mengangkat kepala. Yekaterina; yang telah selesai dengan makan malamnya, menginterupsi sejenak.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Mau didengarkan nanti atau sekarang saja, Nat?"

Natalia kesulitan menelan cepat, lantas meneguk air dalam gelasnya. "Sekarang saja, kak, selagi aku masih sadar," jawaban Natalia tidak sembarang jawaban asal-asalan.

"Dan kau, err..."

"Alfred Freedom Jones, Anda dapat memanggilku dengan dua nama; dengan 'Alfred' atau 'Freedom' saja." mulut Alfred masih penuh.

"Oh, baik, ehm... Jadi, Natalia dan Alfred, ada sesuatu..." Yekaterina mengetuki meja pelan, menyusuni kata.

"... ada sesuatu, yang harus kalian ketahui. Segera. Tentang sejarah yang terselubung dan tidak kau- maksudku kalian... Err, sejarah yang terselubung, di balik rumah yang tampak megah. Ini."

 _Terbata-bata, eh? Mengapa bicaraku jadi aneh? Mengapa mataku ingin kembali menangis?_ '

Yekaterina mengembuskan napas lelah. "Ada sebuah kejadian kelam yang tidak kau ketahui, Natalia Arlovskaya, ya, aku dan Ivan adalah salah satu korbannya," Yekaterina menggigit bibir bawah, dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

Ini berat, namun... **Baiklah.** Yekaterina akan membukakan 'dinding' itu kepada adik bungsunya, yang telah bersuami lebih dulu dari Yekaterina sendiri dan Ivan.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kauketahui."

Bagaimana pun, adik bungsunya harus tahu.

"Eh?"

Natalia tertegun, sejenak, sebelum menyendokkan kembali makanan di piring.

"Rumah ini, empat tahun yang lalu, dua tahun setelah kepergianmu dari rumah, menjadi tempat dimana kami berdua bisa berlindung, Natalia, sekaligus menjadi tempat yang paling kami benci, di saat yang bersamaan.

"Di depan mata kami, aku dan Ivan maksudnya, pada peristiwa empat tahun lalu, ada penyerangan besar-besaran di kota Moskow..."

"Uhk!" Natalia hampir tersedak minumannya, sementara Alfred berhenti mengunyah makanannya, menelan takut-takut.

 _"W- w- what...?_ Apakah..." Alfred bertemu pandang dengan Natalia, sama terkejutnya. "... Apakai itu benar adanya?" sambung Alfred, dia membenahi posisi duduk, menyeriuskan diri demi mendengarkan ucapan Yekaterina barusan.

" _Yes, and Да._ Hal itu benar, Alfred, rumah ini jadi tempat terfavoritku dan Ivan, sekaligus tempat yang kami berdua benci di saat yang bersamaan."

Apa? _Rumah ini menjadi tempat yang kak Katyusha dan kak Ivan benci?_

"Lantas, di mana ayah dan ibu sekarang, kakak?"

Yekaterina mengeluarkan bungkusan berukuran sedang (oh, sesuatu yang sedari tadi Yekaterina sembunyikan, dengan kecamuk ragu), dan mendorongnya perlahan kepada Natalia.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka."

...

* * *

 ** _Malam itu, Natalia dan Alfred; aku dan dia, membacatampaki kembali tapak-tapak perjalanan masa lalu yang menguzur bersama kefanaan masa._**

 ** _Uzuran penjembatan dilewati, diterjang, diarungdarati._**

 ** _Dia dan aku, mengetahui, tidak seratus persen, namun mengetahui kejadian malam lima-enam tahun yang lalu itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kuketahui._**

...

* * *

 ** _finished chapter VIII._**

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

* * *

...

terjemahan:

1.) _**сестра** ( /) _= saudari; adik, kakak (perempuan).

2.) _**да** (/da/) _= ya, iya.

3.) **_моя_** _( /)_ = aku, ku.

4.) **_маленькая_** _( . /)_ = kecil; muda.

[contoh: _**Моя маленкая сестра** _= adik (perempuan) kecilku.]

5.) **_старший брат_** _( - brat/)_ = kakak (laki-laki).

[contoh: **_моя старший брат_** = kakak (laki-laki)ku.]

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu._**

 _T or R-14,5. Romance, Drama. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU, OC, OOC, tragedy, etc..._

.


	9. sembilan

**...~•*o0o*•~...**

 _(Biarkan cakrawala, berikut para lintang bergita.)_

 **— sembilan —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu dua insan,_

 _... berlalu berdampingan._

.

 _Membentuki memori,_

 _... mencetak harga diri._

.

 _Melukis cerita._

 _Menoreh sejarah._

 _Senandung bergita._

 _Termain dan terarah._

.

 _Dua insan itu,_

 _... adalah cerita satu._

.

 _Memberi rasa._

 _Mengorban raga._

 _Melontar kata._

 _Saling bergita._

.

 _Menggema di angkasa,_

 _... insannya menetra._

 _Menghitung bintang,_

 _... berseru lantang._

.

 _Ini sayangnya, bukanlah cinta,_

 _... ini adalah pencarian jati diri,_

 _... yang sejati, meski harus terlunta,_

 _... dua raga dalam bahtera mencari._

.

 _Gemerlapan para lintang,_

 _... mengisah keabadian._

 _Kataan nyawa salingan terbentang,_

 _... menyirat makna tanpa suratan._

*~...oOo...~*

...

 _Tidak semuanya akan tinggal di dunia._

 _Tidak semuanya akan tetap, seraya bergeming menatap dunia._

 _Boleh saja usiamu, usianya, atau mereka, terhitung amat sangat panjang, boleh saja usia yang terjatah nyaris abadi._

 _Namun? Pada akhirnya akan mati semua. Tanpa sisa, hanya generasi yang meneruskan apapun itu._

 _Bahkan para penakluk gunung Himalaya, penerjang badai di tengah mahasamudera, pelayar Segitiga Bermuda, dan dukun sekalipun, mereka tiada yang selamat dari **kematian.**_ _Tidak akan, tiada yang abadi._

 _Cakrawala dan Pertiwi, dua perihal pasangan abadi, akan menggitakan, berhening cipta, berkabung atas segala maut, semua insan yang dijemput oleh sang maut._

 _Petaka. Pembunuhan. Bunuh diri. Bencana._

 _Memiris-mirisi hati, melara-larakan batin, membenturhancurkan kontrolan emosi, mengoyak keheningan di malam sunyi._

 _Meluntakan kaki, merobohkan harga diri._

 ** _Engkau, sayangnya, telah menghancurkan harapanku, meremukkan perasaanku, menjatuhbantingkan impianku._**

 _Di saat engkau berdiri di sini, di dekatku, daku teringin membenci dikau._ _Mengalamatsampaikan tamparanku yang terkeras kepadamu saat itu juga._

 _Namun di saat yang bersamaan pula, hampa benak tanpa kehadiranmu._ _Aku, ingin kau untuk tetap berada i sini, engkaulah satu-satunya yang telah memberikan kehidupanku warna, menawarkan canda demi melihatku berekspresi (walaupun kadangkala ialah marah)._

 _._

 _-Natalia dan Alfred-_

* * *

 ** _finished chapter IX._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA_**

 ** _... ... ..._**


End file.
